


The One With The Alleyfucking

by veronamay



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Alley Sex, Episode Related, Multi, Plot What Plot, Pool & Billiards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-18
Updated: 2006-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after the pool game in 'Borrowed Time'.  Max left in a cloud of angst; Logan and Alec, presumably, did not.  Enter PWP!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With The Alleyfucking

**Author's Note:**

> This whole pool table obsession is getting completely out of hand. Please send help. And by 'help' I mean 'Jensen Ackles and/or Jared Padalecki tied to a pool table'. For, um, therapeutic purposes.
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://lydia-petze.livejournal.com/profile)[**lydia_petze**](http://lydia-petze.livejournal.com/) is ~~so my bitch~~ the most indulgent beta-reader on the planet.

Alec joins him at the bar a couple of minutes after Max leaves. He doesn't say anything, just motions to the bartender for another round and slides Logan's over to him. Alec turns around so he's leaning back against the bar, his elbow resting just shy of touching Logan's arm.

They drink in silence for a while, Logan staring into the depths of his glass, Alec surveying the bar's patrons like he's covering Logan's six. Logan wants to be irritated – he's brooding, not hurt – but Alec's not making a big deal of it, so he lets it ride. They sit there for maybe ten, fifteen minutes, barely acknowledging each other's presence, and yet Logan's so attuned to Alec he notices the moment the guy turns to look at him.

"You okay?"

"Yep," he replies evenly.

"You sure?"

"Yep."

Alec's eyes move over him, unhurried, assessing. Judging whether he's bullshitting or not. Logan feels like he should object to this; he barely knows this guy, and what he does know he's not sure he likes. But again, Alec somehow diffuses the rudeness by nodding matter-of-factly and slouching on his stool, and it's like Logan just passed a test.

"Okay." Alec finishes his beer, sets the empty glass on the bar. Slants a look at Logan. "You want another? I'm buying."

Logan considers. He's got a ton of work waiting at home, but a lot of it is stuff he has to talk to Max about, and she's not exactly approachable right now. A wave of frustration tinged with weariness rises at the thought. He loves her, but there are times when he wonders if—

"Yeah," he says. "But I'll get this one. Fair's fair."

Alec seems pleased to hear it. Logan lets his mouth curl in a small grin as he flags the bartender.

* * *

An hour later they've moved on to shots; not competitive, just kicking back. Alec's surprisingly pleasant company when he's not trying to be an ass. Logan's more relaxed than he can remember being in months, and he doesn't warm to people quickly. That seems to be one of Alec's particular talents, though. He definitely gets more than his fair share of attention from the other patrons in the bar. Once they move to a table with a bottle of tequila, they're interrupted every few minutes by someone stopping by to say hi. Logan's surprised by how Alec reacts: he half-expects to be left sitting alone every time someone appears at Alec's shoulder, but Alec never budges. He smiles and charms each and every one, promising rain checks left right and centre, but he never even looks like getting up out of his chair.

Logan tries not to be flattered. It's not like it means anything; Original Cindy probably browbeat Alec into this. But he didn't expect him to stick around for this long. He could've left half an hour ago and counted his duty done.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be tonight?" Logan asks, idle curiosity getting the better of him.

Alec cocks an eyebrow. "Is that a hint for me to leave?"

"I don't give hints," he says. "I'm just curious. You've got a lot of people wanting your attention."

"They'll wait."

"Maybe they won't."

"Their choice." Alec doesn't sound concerned. He pours more shots, raising his glass. "If I'm not leaving, it's time for another drink."

Logan picks up the shot, clinks it against Alec's, and tosses it back. The liquor burns through his chest, settling in his stomach, shooting tendrils of heady warmth straight to his head. He watches Alec do the same, focusing on the way his lips wrap around the rim of the glass. Manticore knew what they were doing when they were mixing Alec's cocktail, that's for sure.

Alec catches him staring, puts his glass down without looking. Those lips curve into a knowing smile.

"Something on your mind, Logan?"

"Not my mind, exactly," he says, and Alec's smile gets wider.

"Well, well. Who'd've thought it? I thought you were the steadfast, loyal type."

He is. Usually. But Max's overreaction tonight has pushed him over an edge he didn't know was there, and he doesn't want to angst about their situation. Not now. And Alec, despite his smartass nature, is decent company, a good drinker, and the prettiest thing Logan's seen since Max first crossed his path over a year ago. And he isn't allergic to Alec, which right now seems like a very important thing.

"You want to talk about this?" he says. "Or you want to shut up and get out of here?"

"I want to talk about it," Alec replies, and that sets him back a bit. Definitely not what he expected to hear. But Alec's looking serious now, leaning forward over the table.

He can't refuse. Besides, he kind of wants to talk to someone. Original Cindy's no help; she's firmly in Max's camp. Asha – well, that'd just be uncomfortable. And he figures Alec's got a right to ask, given the situation.

"Okay, shoot."

"You love Max, right?" Alec's gaze is hard, direct. "I mean, you really love her. Marriage, children, until-death-do-us-part, all that. You'd marry her tomorrow if you got the chance. If it wouldn't end up killing you."

"I—" Logan stops, thinks for a second. Tries to picture it in his mind. Coming home to Max every day, seeing her big and round with his child. Going to sleep beside her every night. Being able to say, _This is my wife, Max_ at Cale family gatherings. Making love in his own bed, any time, nothing to stop them being together.

"Yeah," he says. "Yeah, I would."

Alec blinks, and his gaze suddenly becomes shuttered. He gestures between them.

"Then what's this about? You just looking to get off?"

"No," Logan denies instantly. "No way."

It's the truth. He could've hooked up with half a dozen people at any time if that was all he wanted, Asha being first in line. But he doesn't want that. He's had enough empty one-night stands to know they're not to his taste. What he wants isn't no-strings sex; it's ... loose strings. Flexible strings. And Alec seems like the flexible type.

"Okay." Alec sits back. "Tell me how it is."

"It's. You're." Logan runs a hand through his hair, feeling embarrassed and nervous and aroused. "I don't do one-night stands, you know."

"All right."

"This ... wouldn't be like that." He looks at the table, the wall behind Alec's shoulder. "It wouldn't be..."

"Just once?" Alec finishes his sentence for him, sounding far too calm. Logan is surprised into looking at him directly. Alec's looking right back, relaxed, hands folded over his stomach.

"Yeah," Logan says quietly, and Alec nods.

"Friends with benefits, then."

"Friends?"

Alec goes still, his face shutting down for the first time all night.

"I thought so, yeah."

Wow. He sounds different. Totally different. He sounds like someone Logan doesn't even know. He sounds like ... like X5-494. The thought pains him in a way he didn't expect.

"Yeah," he agrees. "Yeah. That'd be ... good."

Alec's whole stance changes subtly, like Logan just flicked a switch and turned off a certain tension. They sit for a minute, looking at each other, saying nothing. Logan feels his blood start to flow heavy in his veins. He feels too warm, like all the tequila decided to hit him at once. But it's just Alec staring at him across the table, eyes roving again, but different this time. More personal. _Much_ more personal.

He leans over and picks up the bottle. "One more for the road?"

"Sure." Alec pushes his glass over, never looking away. Logan's hand shakes as he tilts the bottle. Tequila overflows, running onto his hand. He puts down the bottle and starts to draw away, and Alec catches his hand.

"What—" Logan starts to say, then snaps his mouth shut as Alec grips his wrist, draws his hand up and licks it, sucking the tequila from between his fingers, seeking out the liquor right down to Logan's wrist until all traces are gone. He blinks finally, his eyes fluttering closed, his mouth moving blind over Logan's skin. Logan can't look away; he's mesmerised by the sight, let alone the feel of that mouth. And soon, he's going to feel that on every part of him.

"Alec," he whispers, and Alec's eyes open, his gaze gone hot and lazy.

"Time to go," Alec whispers back. Logan's on his feet before the words are out of his mouth. For a long moment Alec doesn't let go of his hand; then he half-thrusts it back at Logan and shoves both his hands into his jeans pockets. Logan catches a glimpse of his crotch, cock clearly erect beneath the denim, before he makes himself turn and walk toward the door.

* * *

He's hard by the time he gets to the top of the stairs. Not an unusual occurrence; being at Crash means seeing Max, more often than not, which always leads to the same unsatisfying conclusion to his evenings. But not tonight. Tonight, when he steps outside and breathes in the damp, chilly air, there's a warm body directly behind him, pressing in close, herding him over to his car with flattering haste. Logan smiles and wonders what Alec would do if he suggested the alley out back. He's sure Alec's been out there before; but he'd bet a majority percentage of the Cale family fortune the idea hasn't even entered his head.

Logan's thought about it, though. Between standing up in the bar and getting outside, he's thought about it in a dozen different ways. Slamming Alec up hard against the brick, pinning his hands by his shoulders and getting his fill of kissing that sinful, whorish mouth; then shoving down the just-tight-enough jeans and spinning him around, sinking into that perfect lush ass with a minimum of foreplay. Watching Alec squirm and fuck himself on Logan's cock, hands straining against the wall, head down between his shoulders, Logan leaning in to scrape his teeth over Manticore's mark on the back of his neck. Max told him once that the barcodes get kind of ... sensitive sometimes. The idea's been driving Logan crazy ever since.

Oh yeah, he's thought about it. He's just about done thinking, as a matter of fact.

He lets Alec push him over to the car, lets himself be trapped between it and Alec's body, lets Alec rub against his back like a cat, winding them both up, almost-biting Logan's neck with sharp white teeth that flash in the darkness when Logan spins around.

"Cut it out," Logan says. "Unless you want me to bend you over right here and fuck you on the hood."

He feels the shudder go through Alec's body, sees the momentary shock on his face before the cocky mask covers it. He remembers that for all his skills, his training, for all the things he's done and seen at Manticore, Alec's only nineteen. He's got a lot to learn about people, and Logan's suddenly itching to teach him.

"I am not letting you fuck me on the hood of this pseudo-SUV," Alec retorts, smirking, still so close Logan can feel him breathing. "I'm not that guy, Logan."

"Okay," Logan says. _To hell with it_.

He grips Alec's wrist and slides away from him, yanking him along as he heads for the alley behind the club. Once they're round the corner, he crowds Alec up against the wall and steps in close.

"What about this, then?" he murmurs. "Are you _this_ guy, Alec?"

"Are you?"

Alec's giving him that look, the challenging cocky look he had on his face the entire time they were playing pool. Logan wants to smack it off his pretty face.

What he does is grip Alec's wrists, lean in, and kiss him stupid.

"You tell me," he breathes into Alec's ear when they part, and feels a surge of triumph when Alec simply groans and pulls him back in for more.

After that, it's easy. It turns out Alec really likes to be kissed – in fact, Logan discovers, he gets frantic if he's _not_ being kissed – and that sort of neediness goes straight to Logan's cock. He kisses Alec for minutes at a time, long drugging kisses tasting of tequila and lime that leave him lightheaded and gasping, Alec gripping his arms for support and mouthing at his neck and jaw. Alec's got a leg shoved between Logan's thighs, the other bent at the knee, foot against the wall, his entire upper body resting against Logan's. He's throwing off an insane amount of heat. Logan wonders if he's this hot on the inside.

"Turn around," he orders, and it's a sign of how far gone Alec is that he does what he's told without a word, sliding boneless across Logan's chest, ass hard against Logan's cock, his forehead hard against one hand on the brick wall. He whimpers when Logan thrusts forward, and scrabbles to get his jeans undone. Logan works on his own jeans one-handed while he pushes aside the collar of Alec's leather jacket and starts softly nipping and licking at the barcode.

The effect on Alec is electric. He jerks as if shot, his entire body going rigid in Logan's hold. In the next instant he's gasping, "ohmy _god_ , Logan, what – holy _fuck_ ," his whole body shaking, his knees giving out completely. Logan's grateful for his exoskeleton; it's the only thing holding them both up. He lets the steel brace him while he shoves down his jeans and leans over Alec's back to fit his mouth over the barcode. Alec keens in the highest note Logan's ever heard from a human throat, hand wrapped tight around his cock. He's gone from wound-up to wild and desperate in under a minute, and for a second Logan's not sure he can handle it. Then Alec turns his head and whispers, "Logan, _please_ ," and pulls Logan's free hand around to his cock.

The second he makes contact, Logan's brain shuts down. Alec's even hotter here; so hot he's almost burning, and slick with pre-come and sweat. Logan pushes Alec's hand away and starts to stroke, tight and hard, making Alec grunt and push back against Logan's cock. It's hard to get a good angle; Alec's legs are spread so wide his jeans are caught on his hips, getting in the way, but Logan's so caught up in the sounds Alec's making he doesn't care. He just keeps stroking, harder and faster, demanding a response, and Alec shakes and cries out and convulses in his hold, his come painting the ground with spatters of white.

Logan spins him back around to kiss him again, not letting him catch his breath, and Alec slumps against him for a long minute. Then he wrenches away and drops to his knees, and before Logan can utter a word his cock is deep in Alec's throat, and that whore's mouth is sucking him off with the kind of skill Logan's only ever heard about. In ten seconds his heart's thumping like he's run a marathon; in thirty, he's gasping for breath and fucking Alec's mouth like there's no tomorrow. By the time the clock hits sixty it's all over, Alec pulling back to taste him when he comes. Logan braces both hands against the wall and tries not to black out from the sheer animal pleasure of it. He's forgotten where they are; he's forgotten who they are; for the moment, he's even forgotten Max. All he knows is the pretty boy kneeling in front of him, pulling his mouth slowly off his cock, licking his lips afterward as if to savour the taste.

Alec looks up at him, eyes heavy and lidded, and Logan nearly comes again at the sight. He pulls Alec to his feet, kissing him, tasting himself. Alec submits for a moment, then breaks Logan's hold on his shoulders and takes control, exploring Logan's mouth with a confidence so very _Alec_ it might as well be trademarked. Logan has the brief thought that Manticore sure knew how to train its operatives; then he pulls away, because if he doesn't leave _right now_ he's not sure he'll leave at all. And that's not fair to anyone. He loves Max; he does. But Alec is here, and available, and Logan thinks he might easily get addicted to being able to touch him whenever he wants.

Friends with benefits, they said. Logan's pretty sure they've already gone beyond that point. He can't give Alec more without giving Max less, and he's not willing to do that.

So he pulls back, and smiles casually when Alec looks surprised.

"Time for my beauty sleep," he says.

"Right," Alec replies, his face carefully neutral. "Guess I'll catch you around, then."

"Guess you will."

Logan steps back, holding Alec's gaze for several seconds before turning and heading for the car. He can still feel Alec looking at him when he slides into the driver's seat. The urge to open the window and invite him in is very strong.

He puts his foot down and peels out of the parking lot before it gets the better of him.

* * *

The next time he sees Alec at Crash, he gets a cool nod in greeting before Alec disappears to the bar. Shortly after that, he hears Asha's silvery laugh ringing out above the crowd, and sees her shoulder to shoulder with Alec, her blonde head bent close to his.

Logan ignores the clenching in his stomach and turns away. Max looks at him questioningly; he shakes his head and smiles, _nothing's wrong, don't worry_ , and wishes he was sure of that.

He doesn't play pool again for a very long time.

END


End file.
